Skin and Bones
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: Just the starting of Klaine-centric drabbles. Title from the song by Charlene Kaye. Drabble #5: "Fights Over Nothing". Rating now changed to M cause I'm paranoid.
1. Happy Dreaming!

**A/N: I going to just start posting up all my small drabbles that I've written up. Reviews would be oh so kind. And yes, I accept prompts as well. :)**

**Glee is not nor will it ever be mine. **

**Tumblr: www[DOT]dwimmer-crafty[DOT]com**

"Blaine," Kurt called through the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood. He waited and tapped his foot patiently, but got no answer. So he tried again. "I'm just going to let myself in then," still knocking very softly against the door. Kurt waited a few moments before grasping the handle and opened the door, letting himself. "Blaine, why did you say you were here if—oh."

There he was, the sight of absolute perfection. For god's sake, even in his sleep, he looked stunning. Kurt guessed that by the books and papers that were spread out on Blaine's bed that he has worked himself into oblivion and accidently fell asleep.

Blaine was always the perfect gentleman. He always had the happy, cheerfully mood. Blaine always had perfect grades. His hair was always _perfectly_ (much to Kurt's distress) gelled down to 'control his hair'. He played the guitar perfectly. He sang everything perfectly. And that smile—oh that smile of his could brighten up the darkest of any day.

And Kurt could go on and on, and name another million reasons why Blaine would be even more perfect, but there was always one single reason that would always get in the way. _Blaine wasn't his boyfriend._

Although, Kurt had made it completely obvious of what his intentions of his, Blaine was always so busy doing _this _or doing_ that_, to do a double take on certain things. An example being Kurt batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner; _completely and utterly unnoticed. _Example number two, constantly playing/ humming/ singing along to Teenage Dream; _completely and utterly unnoticed._ Example number three, snuggling up to Blaine during one of their many Disney movie marathon nights; _completely and utterly unnoticed._ The list continues on.

But Blaine _had_ noticed. It's just, he didn't know what to do. He loved Kurt as his best friend. He also knew that he could love Kurt even more a potential boyfriend. He had made several attempts to just lay his heart on the line, but backed out, cursing under his breath that he didn't have the balls to do it.

The one time that it had almost happened, earlier today to be exact, let's just say things didn't go to well.

"_Wes, David, where are you taking me," Blaine questioned his friends. _

"_Wes, do you think we really should be doing this," David asked Wes, completely ignoring Blaine, "I mean, if Blaine hasn't done anything by now, maybe he doesn't want—," "No, he does. There's no way he doesn't," Wes stated, interrupting David mid-sentence._

"_You both know that I'm here. Right now. While you're talking about me. In front of my face," Blaine deadpanned. Wes waved his hands dismissingly. "Like it matters," Blaine just huffed out a breath and let them continue to drag him across campus. _

_It was quiet before David opened his mouth, but Wes started to speak again. "I know what you're thinking yung pada won, but this is for his own good. And for Kurt's as well." David seemed to let the information sink in before nodding his head, as if he were agreeing._

_Blaine's head snapped up at the mention of Kurt's name. "Wait, what about Kurt's own good? Guys, just tell me what is going on?" Wes and David just looked at each, silently communicating and then went on to keep ignoring Blaine's pestering questions. "Guys, seriously, I have to meet up with Kurt so he can check my French homework."_

_Now David was just smirking at Blaine. David knew very well that Blaine did absolutely amazing in French and that it was only excuse to be around Kurt. "Wes, my dear friend, I think out Blaine's is in love."_

_Blaine was confused, now more than ever. "What! With who- with … KURT? I mean- he's my- I lov- oh guys, I swear—," Wes shot David a scandalized look._

"_Oh deary me," Wes said with the worse southern accent, "I thought I would have never seen the day that our little boy would be swearing, but oh how time flies. Next thing you know he'll be off, trying to hump everything that moves!"_

_Blaine could only shake his head while Wes made his little speech, "you guys are insane." "Why thank you!" They said in unison. The next thing he knew, he was tossed into a closet. And then the door knob clicked. _Shit.

"_I've been in here for the past thirty minutes, so don't bother trying to get help." _

Oh no frickin' way. _Not that voice._

"_Kurt, i-is that you?" "Well, who else would it be," Kurt's soothing voice said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. Blaine tried not to think about him ad Kurt, _alone_, in a closet, somewhere in Dalton. He never fantasized about this. Nope. Not a single day in his life._

"_Well," Kurt begun "might as well make the most of it." Blaine felt a hand on his arm and his heart instantly got caught up in his throat. "W-what do you me-ean?" Damn that stutter._

_Kurt didn't reply, but Blaine could feel his breath ghosting over his face. "I-uh, think we can um, open the door if we just—," Kurt just placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder as a sign to silence him. "Just sit down. Someone's bound to come looking for us … eventually," he said sarcastically. _

_Blaine could practically see and feel Kurt's smile, almost as if it was radiating like the sun. _

"_Hey Kurt."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you that … if I was stuck in closet with anyone, I'm glad that it's you."Way to cross the friendship line Blaine. "Me too." Nope, never mind, Blaine's pretty thrilled he crossed it._

Of course Blaine's nervousness had gotten in the way constantly, and Kurt had definitely noticed that.

Kurt had been staring at the younger boy's sleeping form on the bed and then shivered, realizing how creepy he was being, by watching his _best friend_ sleep. He figured that he wouldn't wake Blaine up, but would do the nice thing and move all his school stuff off his bed and onto the desk.

As he did so, Blaine started making incoherent noises and snoring a little bit. Kurt let his mind wandered as he went back and forth between the bed and the desk. HE couldn't stop himself from thinking about this being the future. _Blaine coming home late from work, after eating some Mac n' cheese that Kurt made, and _wow, Kurt shook himself out of his daze, once again.

After he finished up clearing the bed, he put his hand on hip and then a marvelous thought came to mind. _I should cover him up with the blankets!_

Kurt leaned down to grab the blanket so he could toss it over to Blaine, and then he was being grabbed_ at_ and pulled _down._ The next thing Kurt knew was that Blaine's arms were wrapped securely around his petite waist, and his head was buried within the crook of Kurt's neck.

He tried squirming out, but the more he tried, the more Blaine held on to Kurt for dear life. And at the exact moment, he starts mumbling again. "Don't … hurt—_**mine.**_"

'Oh, great," Kurt thought to himself, "just laying in my crush's bed while he dreams about another boy. How charming.' Blaine started to turn in his sleep and Kurt was going to try to use this so he could escape, but Blaine just moved so that his and Kurt's body were aligned, _perfectly_ aligned. "Best —love," Blaine kept mumbling out a few times before he continued to snore.

Kurt didn't know what else to do, and while he hated that he was going to do next, he needed to wake Blaine up. He didn't think he could last much longer while Blaine talked about another boy in his sleep. "Kurrrt," Blaine mumbled, no wait no mumbled, _moaned._

Kurt's mouth had suddenly gone dry and couldn't believe what he was hearing, _Blaine was dreaming about him!_ And then Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He smiled dazzlingly at Kurt, "hello beautiful." Blaine then leaned in close to Kurt's face and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kurt was pretty sure he was dead right about now.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and Kurt just stared at his face. "Uhm, Blaine?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You're awake." Blaine just hummed in response and burrowed himself further into his neck.

"No, really, you are fully awake. You're had fallen asleep from working yourself to death."

Kurt suspected Blaine to pull back immediately when he finally noticed that the dream he had been having was long over. But instead Blaine said something against Kurt's neck. "What was that?"

"I said that I didn't want to move." Kurt felt the tension just filling up every corner of the room, and it was starting to suffocate him. "Um," he started off, gulping, "w-why?"

Blaine then sat up and Kurt was going to take the opportunity to try and make a run for it, but his hands were being held. He looked up to Blaine through his eyelashes to Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. He only did it when he really had to think hard about something.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," Kurt nodded his head for Blaine to continue. "I think I'm falling in love with y-uh uh someone. Yeah, someone… and um by someone I mean err—you." He looked up to Kurt, looking completely afraid. He let go of Kurt's hand and he started to berate himself for being so damn stupid.

"Blaine."

He looked up embarrassed, already wallowing in self pity. How could he think that anyone, especially Kurt Humme—"Just kiss me already," Kurt whispered low enough for him to barely hear, but the message clearly came across.

They both looked in to each other's eyes before they both leaned in until their lips were pressed against one another's. Kurt whined into it and moved his left hand to Blaine's face to cradle it. Then Blaine pulled back, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Will you, um do you, Kurt, will you just _please_ be my boyfriend," he asked, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. "I think I died."

"What?"

Kurt smiled and leaned in to place another kiss against Blaine's lips, before mumbling.

"There's no way you're real."

Blaine just smirked, "so I'm taking that as a yes?" Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Good, now I'm going to kiss you like crazy until I fall asleep again."

"My Blainers, I was thinking the same exact thing."

**Love always,**

**Dwimmer-Crafty :)**


	2. Protect Me

**A/N: Wow guys! I'm seriously happy about the response I got, I already have at least 10 people following the story now. It makes me so thrilled to know that people enjoy reading the fics that I write out. And I even got a prompt!**

_**Richard's Confessor: Klaine holiday?**_

**Hm, my first thought was to do something with BICO, but then I really thought about it and realized, that's what everyone does. So instead, my next idea was kid!Klaine. Let it also be known that Muchacha10/11, (who's work is absolutely stunning in every single way) is just my reference for pretty much everything that is Kurt's mother. I can't remember who named her 'Mollie' exactly, but the credit goes to her, whoever she may be. I like it more than 'Elizabeth', so shoot me for being different. **

"KK, you need to put on your hat before you go outside," Mollie said as she looked up from her place in the kitchen, "and maybe some pants while you're at it," she continued to say as she saw that Kurt was definitely not dress appropriately for the cold, winter winds.

"But momma, I-I'm not c-c-co-old," Kurt whined (and shivered) as his little hand was only just inches away from reaching out to grab at the front door's handle. Kurt's little mouth turned into a small pout and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh, you are just like Daddy, always stubborn."

Burt looked up from his newspaper and just smirked lazily up at Mollie and then he turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, do as your mother told you," he said sternly before turning his attention back to the sport's article he had been reading. But knowing the small child, not getting his way wouldn't end up being so easy. "But Daddy!"

"Kurt," Burt said in a warning tone. Kurt just plopped down on the hardwood floor and turned to look at Mollie with his pleading blue eyes. "Come on KK, we'll get you some warmer clothes so you can go play in the outside in the snow," Mollie held her hand out to him to grab it. He slipped his hands into hers hesitantly as she led him up the stairs to change.

A couple of minutes, Mollie came back down the stairs with Kurt on her hip, who was covered from head to toe in winter appropriate clothes. "Okay, KK let me put your shoes on so you can go make some snow angels for Daddy and me." Kurt nodded his head with excitement. After Mollie slipped on both on his shoes, Kurt was out the door and in the front yard.

Kurt's jeans were already soaked after he was a couple of feet away from the Hummel's house. He started to pick up the snow and throw it up in the air, laughing at it as it fell back towards the ground. Suddenly, his back was hit by a snowball, and he turned around to find the culprit, only this time to be hit in the face with another snowball.

"Stop throwing iceballs at me," Kurt yelled to no one in particular. He heard snickering come from behind a bush in his neighbor's bushes. "I can see you," he told the bushes and he approached them cautiously. The bushes started to rustle, and he took a couple steps backwards, falling on the icy driveway. Laughter rang out, and three small figures came out from behind the bush.

Kurt's bottom lip started to tremble and he tried to get back up, and instantly fell back again. "Having trouble you stupid fairy," asked Dave, the largest boy of the small boys. Instead of trying to attempt at getting back up again, Kurt started to move his feet backwards, trying to crab-crawl back towards the house.

"Well fairy, you gonna talk or what," Dave asked as he and the two other boys approached closer. Kurt shook his head, with tears forming in his eyes. Dave was the big bully at elementary school, always shoving sand in other kid's mouths or pulling them off the monkey bars. But he seems to pick on Kurt the most, though Kurt couldn't begin to fathom why Dave would do such a thing. Kurt was always nothing but kind to the people that surrounded him.

When the three boys were right in front of him, Kurt noticed who the other two boys were. Finn Hudson, who was tall (and had "pretty brown hair" according to Kurt) and lanky, stood to Dave's right side, his hands nervously moving constantly and his face looked like he wanted to tell Dave to stop, but just couldn't form the words to do so.

The other boy, had a mohawk, and his name was Noah Puckerman, and Kurt instantly had recognized him with that ("really stupid and gross") mohawk that was considered his hair. "Here," Noah said lending out his hand to Kurt, "come on Hummel, I'll help you up."

Kurt looked into the other boy's eyes, and believes what he said was true, that Noah was really going to help him. He was wrong. After he was helped, he got pushed down again, with more laughter following.

"By the way stupid, they're not called 'iceballs' there called 'snowballs," Noah commented after pushing Kurt down to the ground. Tears had finally breached the rim of Kurt's eyes, making his face gleam with the tears that were pouring down his face.

"Oh great, now we made the stupid fair—," "Hey! Stop being mean to him," a small curly-headed boy demanded. "And who's gonna stop us, huh," Noah smirked and moved towards the curly-headed boy.

"Me, cause you're making him cry, and my mommy says that it's mean to make people cry," the boy said, taking another step towards the group. "Guys, let's just go, my mommy is gonna be so mad at me If she finds out about all this stuff that we did to him," Finn concluded, looking with sad eyes towards Kurt.

The other two boys huffed in annoyance, "fine, let's go Hudson, you big whimp," Noah said, hitting shoulders with Finn, who just ignored it. Dave threw a glare at the boy and then at Kurt and walked away.

Kurt drew his knees to his chest and put his arms around him. His clothes were now entirely soaked to the bone, he couldn't feel either of his little legs, and his face felt frozen. He heard footsteps make their way over to where he was on the driveway, and he hoped that it was his momma coming to take him back inside for hot cocoa. He lifted his face to see his curly-headed hero.

"I'm Blaine," he started off saying, "Here, let me help you up," he said, giving his hand to Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head no to the boy and spoke.

"No! B-b-be-cause you will do what he-he-he did," Kurt screeched to the other boy, pointing his finger in the general direction that Dave, Finn and Noah went. The boy—_Blaine, _seem to understand what Kurt was saying, and was tempted to put down his hand with a small frown.

"I'm not mean, I promise you I'm not," Blaine tried pleading. Kurt looked at Blaine's hand as if it was poison and shook his head, and at the point, Kurt was shivering like crazy. Blaine took notice of this.

"You must be really cold," he said, shrugging off his winter coat to drape it over Kurt's. When Blaine pulled back, he was face to face with Kurt, and Kurt saw nothing but honesty, shining his Blaine's eyes.

A few seconds passed, and Blaine, after pulling away, held his hand out once again, "trust me?"Kurt looked at the hand, then back up to Blaine's face, then back to hand in question and reached for it. Blaine kept his promise not to push Kurt back on the ground.

Both boys walked their way back up to the front door of the Hummel house, only to be greeted by Burt. "Hey bud, you find yourself a fr—…whoa, you don't look to good there, let's get you and your friend inside," he said, ushering both boys inside.

"KK is that you baby," asked Mollie, whose voice rand throughout the hallway. She stepped outside the master bedroom, only to see her husband and son, and a boy who seemed to be around Kurt's age. She took in Kurt's appearance, shivering, with small puddles forming around his tiny shoes.

"Oh, KK, what happened," she said as she rushed and crouched down to Kurt, "are you alright sweetie," she asked cradling his little face. Kurt couldn't stand crying, and he thought he had stopped, but now more tears were spilling from his eyes. Mollie turned to the other boy. "Do you know what happened," she asked him. "I was making a snow man when I saw three boys standing around him and he looked really scared," Blaine told her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on KK, we'll go get you changed and then Ill wrap you up in some blankets and make you and," she looked at the boy, silently asking for his name, "Blaine," he replied with a cheerful smile, "and Blaine can drink some hot cocoa. How does that sound baby?" Kurt nodded his head and places him on her hip, and grabbed Blaine's hand. She led Blaine into the living room.

"Blaine, honey, I need to take Kurt upstairs to put him into some dry clothes. You can just stay here on the couch until I get back okay?" Blaine nodded his head absently. He sat up on the Hummel's comfy red couch, kicking his legs and hitting his heels against the bottom of it.

Ten minutes later, Kurt ran down the stairs, Mollie right behind him. He scurried his way over to Blaine and gave him a hug, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you for saving me," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine blushed and mumbled a 'you're welcome' as Mollie made her way to the kitchen.

"You know," Kurt started to say, "I'm like a princess because you saved me, which would make you my prince." Blaine looked a bit puzzled and then came to a sudden realization. "Do you mean like … never mind …"

"No, tell me," Kurt protested.

"Like um a Disney princess …" Blaine answered hesitantly.

"My favorite is Belle, cause I like her yellow dress," Kurt told him. Blaine was shocked by his response and suddenly words were just tumbling out of his mouth. "No way! Ariel's the best 'cause she has pretty pretty red hair and a tail!" Kurt just smiled at him.

"But you do know, after the prince saves the princess, they always give a token of gr-gra-grad—," "Gratitude," Blaine said helping Kurt to finish what he was saying. Blaine got another confused look on his face again, not understanding where Kurt was headed.

Before Blaine knew what was happened, Kurt was slowly tilting his head and placed his lips to Blaine's cheek. Kurt pulled back, his face positively glowing and Blaine was blushing like crazy. "Merry Christmas Blaine," Kurt said softly. Mollie chose that exact moment to walk in with two hot chocolates with marshmallows.

She had heard the entire conversation between the two boys and she was glad that Kurt had found Blaine, who seemed like a good friend that Kurt could count on for anything. And by taking in the boy's appearances and the silence that had happened right before she walked in (knowing full well that they kissed, and no she was not peeking from behind the wall thank you very much), she knew that one day, not now, but in a few years, Blaine would stick by Kurt, through thick and thin.

**Leave me a prompt? Yes, please?**

**By the way, Im watching Moulin Rouge and aklsdfhajlkshfd its at their duet and oh it is just all kinds of beautiful. Like seriously, I love it, and I wish I had their voices.**

**Love always, Dwimmer-Crafty :)**


	3. You're Perfect

**A/N: You should know that I love seeing myself in my stories. And this is dedicated to the release of Perfect. And of course, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, who will never cease to amaze me. **

**I own nothing except myself of course. **

Everything was absolutely hell in the halls of McKinley. Everyone knew of Santana, and she was shunned, and she became eerily quiet. In fact, she barely even spoke to Brittney. She was ignoring everyone that tried to give her sympathy (meaning everyone in Glee club) but she wasn't having any of it.

The only Glee clubbers who hadn't really bothered Santana were mostly Blaine and Kurt. Mary had stayed off in the distance as well, not wanting to be involved.

Mary's family had moved to the outskirts of Lima, and she was immediantly enrolled into McKinley. The rumors around school had mentioned she was from New York City, while others heard she was from some city in north Florida.

She had approached Blaine on her first day, and they became friends. Blaine didn't want to ruin his new found friendship by the minor detail of him being gay and being in love with another boy. But apparently, according to Mary, _it was completely obvious_. And when she officially met Kurt, _wow, that girl can certainly talk a lot. _

The three of them were very close, but Mary had seemed closed off to certain subjects that were brought up about what and why she was here in Lima, of all places. Kurt gained her trust during one of their sleepovers, and she ended up telling him that she was from Florida and that she had _issues_ involving people, and she had almost ended up killing herself in the process.

But back to the hell.

Mary had gone quiet again. Meaning she wasn't smiling as much as she use to, she wasn't up dancing with her fellow Glee members, and she stopped speaking her mind. Oh, and don't forget, everyone's just pissed off at each other.

Finn and Rachel are mad (but also sad and being moderately nice) at Santana. Quinn is mad at Puck for putting the moves on Shelby. Pretty much everyone in Glee has nothing nice to say about Sue, especially after those crack commercials about Burt's medicals conditions. Mercedes was friendly but mad at Mr. Shuester for not giving her any solos (still). Santana's just mad at the world for putting her in the postion that she's in. Its all just a big glob of chaos.

And that's why Kurt comes up with a brilliant idea to help everyone calm down a bit.

He goes to Blaine after he figures out all the details of what's going to happen. He figures what better way to get everyone's attention and help Santana and Mary know that they're _perfect_ with who they are and that they shouldn't change based off of what other people think.

Blaine and him discuss it and Blaine agrees with him that it would be an amazing idea but that they would have to talk to Shue and try and keep the song a secret from the two girls.

As they were finished up the song, the entire club was up on stage singing. Santana was completely in shock and she was comforted by Quinn and Brittney in a heart beat. Mary's eyes were shining with unshed tears as Rachel stood next to her, her hands resting on her shoulders.

Mary finally knew where she belonged. And Santana did too.

**I know its lame and short, but hey, I felt the need to write!**

**Prompts would be appreciated as well.**

**Love, Dwimmer-Crafty **


	4. Eyes Tell You Everything

"Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea."

No reply.

"Kurt, seriously. This is weird, stop."

"Kurt, why are you on your knees?"

Kurt just looked up to see Blaine's face with lust covered eyes. Kurt started to pull down the zipper and—

"_Ohhhh dear GOD."_


	5. Fights Over Nothing

**A/N: My family has been having issues soooo. Don't. Ask. **

**And the daughter's name is pronounced LAURA-LIE. Get it right dude. **

**Disclaimer: I ain't own shit. Praise the good lord Ryan Murphy.**

Blaine woke up to the entire room being covered in complete darkness. His eyes blinked to make himself, to make him more aware of his surroundings. It was weird waking up to his husband not cuddling up next to him. Kurt and him had gotten into an argument two days ago while they were on vacation and they had barely spoken more than 10 words to each other since then.

Kurt had gotten mad about something and started yelling at their child even those technically it was Blaine's fault and he had had enough of the yelling.

"_Dammit Kurt! Will you just shut up? Stop taking your damn anger out on them!"Blaine yelled from behind the bedroom's closed door._

"_No! I won't shut up,"Kurt yelled back as he threw a plate into sink before he continues to yell back, "and you can go to hell for all I care!"_

"_God, will you just leave already!"_

"_Maybe I will!"Kurt said before walking out and slamming the door behind him._

Least to say it was not a pretty sight for their two high school children to see. Their eldest and their only daughter Lorelei is approaching her senior year at one of the most highly acknowledgeable schools in all of New York, thanks to her fathers. It's truly her last summer with them before she heads off on her own. The men will still have their son Elliot for at least a year or two and then he would be doing the same thing as his sister.

Blaine is shocked that he and Kurt have not yet discussed the reasoning behind the fighting quite yet, but all he knows is that he misses his beloved husband and wants him back on his arms soon. His throat is dry, so he silently slips out from the cover and quietly places his feet of the floor.

The place they were staying at for their vacaction was quite small and Elliot ended up having to sleeping on the couch, but he wasn't grouchy about it. Instead he had offered to his sister to have the second bedroom to herself instead. So Blaine decided to the fatherly thing and go check on his children to keep his mind at bay.

Lorelei should have known better than to be staying up, especially when she heard footsteps sliding across the tile floors of the rental house. The door opens to reveal her father. She's lying on her stomach, laptop opened with the light reflecting off her face, her phone sitting next to her and the television on mute.

Blaine gave her a weird face, "Lorelei Christine, what are you doing up?" he asks with a grin. She has her feet crossed in the air and she just turns to her father, "Can't sleep, might as well do something productive, besides Tumblr is blowing up with my favorite OTP right now and—," "Goodnight Lorelei," he says shaking his head before closing the door. "My hip hurts too!"

Blaine sees that his soon is sprawled onto the couch and it puts another smile on his face before he makes his way back to his and Kurt's bedroom. What he didn't suspect was that Kurt would awake when he got back. Especially not with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," he hiccupped as he made grabby hands towards the other man. And that was all it took for Blaine to coo his husband back to sleep as he whispered apologies and 'I love you"s into his husband's ear.


End file.
